Hurricane
by Equinox-Fox-97
Summary: La madre de Gokudera se va de la ciudad, dejando a su hijo al cuidado de Tsuna, la nueva niñera. Fem27 x 59. AU
1. Prólogo

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano**_

_**Uno de mis emparejamientos favoritos! **_**;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hurricane<strong>_

_**Prólogo **_

-Qué? Quieres que sea niñera de Hayato-kun?- Tsunaki pregunto a la madre del joven, ambas se encontraban en una cafetería, tomando té y comiendo pastelillos.

-Si, estaré fuera un mes y necesito que seas su niñera. Lo harías, Tsuna-chan?- Lavina junto sus manos en petición, conociendo a la muchacha sabía que aceptaría

-Bue… bueno, es que Hayato-kun es mayor que yo…-

Ella solo tiene 15 y él tiene 17. Como podría cuidarlo? Si apenas se llevaban bien, siendo que son algo como "amigos".

-Ya echó a la calle a las antiguas niñeras, odia a los mayores…- mientras seguía contando la historia del carácter de su hijo, Tsuna veía como se dificultaría el cuidado de Gokudera.

-Pero, no está grandecito para tener niñera?- esperaba que razonara y luego dijera que no le hacía falta, pero la mujer dijo no como respuesta.

-Sigue siendo un niño por dentro- miró hacia un punto lejano recordando los berrinches y pucheros que solía hacer cuando lo dejaba solo, las travesuras, sus cuentos sobre extraterrestres, el gusto que tenía por los gatos…- Aún así, aceptas?

Tsuna se lo pensó varias veces, por el momento estaban de vacaciones y no tenia nada para hacer, sus padres no volverían hasta pasado el verano y sería una buena oportunidad pasar tiempo con el chico que anteriormente le gustaba.

-Creo que si…- dijo entre duda.

-Gracias Tsuna-chan, en una semana te confío a mi hijo y mi casa- agradeció de corazón dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego se levantó para ir a pagar la cuenta del té.

-Eh? Por qué la casa también, Lavina-san?- preguntó extrañada

-Es que vivirás con Hayato hasta que regrese- le sonrió como cómplice y volteo para hablar con la encargada de la tienda

-¿!QUÉ?-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué les pareció el prologo? Quise hacer un Fem27 x 59 ya que veo que hay muchos de Tsuna con Hibari... no es que no me guste, solo quiero algo diferente <strong>_**;)**

**Como hará Tsunaki (? no sé donde saqué el nombre) para vivir con Haya durante 1 mes? **

**jejeje, solo yo lo sé. (*O*) **

**Se aceptan ideas para próximos capis, comentarios, criticas constructivas, tomatazos (NO por favor!), lo que sea...**

**Sin más que decir, los saludo atentamente (?) ;) **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Katekyo hitman reborn! No me pertenece, es obra de Akira Amano **_

_**Capi 1! Lo siento por la tardanza!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hurricane<strong>_

_**Capítulo 1: Según la tormenta. Según el cielo**_

_Tenía que ser Tsuna! _

Hayato maldijo por decimoquinta vez en el día. Por qué justamente sería Tsuna su niñera? No es que la odiara, por el contrario, temía volver a entablar conversación con la chica.

_La trate muy mal aquella vez…_

Fue cuando volvía de su viaje a Italia, ella solo quería que pasaran el día entero juntos pero él no estaba de humor, todo por culpa del viejo.

Aquel viejo, que sabía era su padre, nunca lo valoraba. Solo tenía fe en sus dos mellizos, Bianchi y G. Ellos eran todo para el.

G, el primogénito. Un genio en todo, universidad, deportes, y también empresario. Mano derecha del líder de la corporación Vongola, Giotto. Pero también era conocido como "G Archery" por su habilidad con el arco y flecha

Nunca logró ser como el pelirrojo, no coincidían en gustos, no se entendían, eran muy distintos… en una palabra, le caía de la patada. Tenía un sobrenombre –_especial- _para su hermano, que era Pelirrojo Contrabandista o más insultante, Rosita. Cada que lo veía se lo escupía en la cara.

Bianchi, la única hija. En un pasado cocinaba comida venenosa, o mejor dicho cooking poison, que años después se convertiría en un arma mortal. No por nada le decían "Escorpión venenoso", su título como asesina profesional.

Con su hermana todavía se llevaba bien. Aunque a veces se desmayaba al verla, gracias a unas galletas por petición del viejo… provocando la Bianchi fobia. Tsuna era buena amiga suya, sin saber el por qué.

Yendo a su vida, Gokudera también tenía un nombre aparte. Uno que invento cuando niño, pero ya dejo atrás, Smoking boom Hayato. Recordaba las dinamitas que Shamal le dio una vez, ese tipo era un degenerado, pero al menos lo consideraba como otro padre, mejor que el viejo. Siempre corría tras Bianchi o Tsuna, recibiendo de la primera algo venenoso y de la segunda algunos "aléjese por el amor de…", claro que con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

_Tsuna siempre es así…_

Nunca puede tratar mal a alguien, por más que sea golpeada o insultada. Como pasó el día en el que se conocieron.

_-FLASH BACK—_

_-Qué demonios…- exclamó enojado cuando cayó al piso de espaldas, sin entender quien tuvo la maldita culpa. Maquinaba la forma en la que sufriría ese condenado _

_-Go-gomen!- escuchó decir a una chica. Al levantar la vista, puesto que estaba mirando al suelo, se encontró con unos brillantes orbes acaramelados. Que lo veían con algo así como arrepentimiento o dolor.- Fue mi culpa_

_-Qué crees- escupió con sarcasmo, ahora ya no podía golpearla por ser mujer. Según su educación como caballero, eso estaba prohibido para un hombre.-Ya lárgate, no quiero verte niña! _

_Sentado en el suelo, solo esperó hasta que la desconocida se fuera. Pero para su sorpresa, seguía ahí. _

_-Necesita ayuda?- preguntó con suavidad al notar que no se paraba. Tendió la mano en señal de facilitarle la subida. Gokudera estaba sorprendido por su amabilidad, solo su madre era así con él, los demás lo trataban como basura. _

_Sin saber cómo, le dio la mano. Era cálida y suave. _

_-Podría decirme su nombre?- _

_Por qué tanta formalidad. No había razones para que una chica lo tratara tan bien, pero no por eso se negaría a algo tan simple como decirle su nombre._

_-Gokudera Hayato-_

_-Yo soy Sawada Tsunaki, mucho gusto- _

_-No te pregunté nada!- _

_Sin notarlo, ambos caminaban entre la multitud conversando sobre cosas sin sentido. Pero este era el principio de una bella –y difícil- amistad. _

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK—_

-Es como el cielo-

Tirado sobre su cama, cerró los ojos lentamente. Como buen vago que era, esperaría hasta la cena o hasta que se le pegara la gana.

* * *

><p><em>7 años pasaron…<em>

Tsuna observaba con cierta añoranza la foto de los dos. Él tenía en ese entonces 10 y ella 8.

_Hayato-kun todavía sonreía con orgullo_

Después de tantas cosas, había perdido esa sonrisa. Razón? Nunca se la dijo, la mantenía resguardada dentro de su ser.

Aún así, le gustaba el muchacho. No podía evitar el dejar de quererlo.

Rebelde, impulsivo y explosivo por fuera como un huracán. Pero por dentro era todo lo contrario, como el cielo luego de la tormenta. Como la calma luego de la devastación.

Muy pocos conocían el otro lado de Gokudera. Nadie se atrevía a abrir su corazón para entenderlo, todo era maldita por apariencia.

Y ella ya se atrevió.

Sabía todo sobre Hayato.

Sabía que amaba cosas fuera de este mundo, ovnis, satélites, los suplementos especiales sobre avistamientos alienígenas, encuentros con el tercer tipo, expedientes secretos, área 51, fantasmas, ultra tumba…

Pero que también amaba cosas de este mundo, explotar objetos con dinamita, acariciar gatos, su culto a las calaveras, su adicción a los colgantes, anillos y cadenas, cuidar a su queridísima madre, la comida italiana…

Las cosas que odiaba, como la comida venenosa de su hermana, las reprimendas de su padre, G siempre le arruine el día, las fanes dementes del instituto, al idiota del beisbol, el potro salvaje, varios….

Pero nunca supo quien le gustaba, tampoco quería saberlo. Nada importante. No es como si quisiera saber… mejor cambiemos de tema

Ahora que cuidaría de él, era la perfecta razón para pasar más tiempo juntos, tiempo que perdieron luego de la separación. Nunca estuvo ofendida por lo de aquella vez, pero el se mostraba esquivo y distante.

No se hablaron durante meses. Cuando apenas lo veía, el ya se marchaba en otra dirección. Al llamarlo por teléfono, nunca contestaba y menos los mensajes.

Se sentía horrible, por haber tratado así a su mejor amiga. Por gritarle de cosas en las que no tenía nada que ver. Por no dar la cara para disculparse.

Por ser un cobarde…

Su gran cambio de comportamiento se debía a que no deseaba que Tsuna se le acercara más, por temor a que todo se repitiera.

Pero en vez de mejorar las cosas, solo estaba empeorándolas.

La peli castaña se sentía más sola que nunca, aunque estuviera junto a sus padres y amigas, Haru, Kyoko y Chrome, era Gokudera quien le faltaba, ese amigo tan cercano, que conocía su corazón, que la defendía siempre… necesitaba estar a su lado, sin importar lo que pasó, quería al menos decirle que lo perdonaba

Y ahora su oportunidad se encontraba cerca

-Es como la tormenta-

Guardando las últimas prendas en un bolso con el número 27, se acostó en su cama cerrando los ojos lentamente. Mañana Lavina-san se iría de viaje y comenzaría el trabajo como niñera de Hayato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué les parecio el capi? Si no se entiende, pueden decirme en que parte.<strong>_

_**Bueno, Gokudera habla de su vida y de cuando conocio a Tsuna, mientras que ella de los gustos del chico. **_

_**Breve mención de Yamamoto, Dino, Kyoko, Haru y Chrome. Puede que los haga aparecer despues ;). G y Bianchi son mellizos, en verdad quería poner otra cosa pero mejor los deje asi. **_

_**Se aceptan ideas para proximos capis, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que quieran... **_

_**Sin más, he de saludarlos atentamente (? sonó raro) **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece es obra de Akira Amano.**_

_**Otra vez! Lo siento por la tardanza**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hurricane<strong>_

_**Capítulo 2: En casa de Hayato**_

Esperando fuera, Tsuna observaba cada detalle de la puerta. Caoba tallada a mano con un picaporte dorado más varios motivos elegantes.

Sí que tenían una casa.

No, era más que eso. Parecía una mansión de millonarios-ricachones…

Pero casi no le importaba, ya que varias veces estuvo ahí. Bueno solo unas cuantas, no muchas. Solo iba cuando Gokudera necesitaba de su compañía. Ahora la necesitaba mucho más, el no se quedaría solo, ni loco.

Mientras Tsuna esperaba, Hayato peleaba internamente. Tendría que abrirle la puerta y decir _Tsuna! _o mandar a la ama de llaves para que abra la puerta y luego estar evitándola todo el día…

Uhm, la opción 1 no esta nada mal pero desecharía la parte de _Tsuna!, _si es mas que sabido que sería ella. La opción 2 era más bien lo que haría si NO fuera Tsuna.

Entonces… a abrir la puerta.

Tomo el picaporte con firmeza y giro lentamente la muñeca como si le estuviera abriendo la puerta a la muerte. Aún sin dejarle el paso, recapitulo lo que le diría: _Lo siento. _Suspiro e intentando poner la cara más neutra posible, atrajo la puerta para sí porque se abría desde adentro.

-Lo sie…- sin siquiera terminar, sintió como la chica lo abrazaba con fuerza. Atónito y sonrojado, decidió corresponder esa muestra de afecto.

-Hayato-kun!- nada le importaba ahora, solo ver al peli plata. Solo sentir su presencia. Esta vez más cerca que las veces anteriores.

-Tsuna- de todas formas dijo su nombre. Tan reconfortante era tenerla cerca de nuevo que ni siquiera el podía soltarla del abrazo.

Claro que luego de unos minutos se soltaron.

Con la caballerosidad de un hombre, tomo las valijas de la muchacha aunque esta se opusiera.

Pasando a la sala principal, la chica fue recibida por todos los empleados de la casa. Hace un momento se preocupaban por el señorito que no podía abrir la puerta. Al verlo con una sonrisa supieron que no pasa nada.

-Señorito Hayato, quiere que lo ayude con el equipaje?- pregunto con total respeto una señora mayor.

-No Rita, esta bien- cargaba consigo el bolso 27, la valija de mano, una mochila repleta de… peluches?, la maleta, otro bolso… que rayos traía Tsuna? Como hacía para no quejarse si seguramente le comenzaba a doler la espalda con todo eso . _. Nadie lo sabe

-Hayato-kun, si quieres puedes darme lo mas pesado- Tsuna quiso deslizarle el bolso que tenía sujeto en el hombro derecho pero este se negó.

-Déjame, yo puedo-

-Pero están pesados, te dolerá todo después-

En esta escenita, los empleados ya se imaginaban algo entre el señorito y la niñera. Gokudera notó las risitas entre las mujeres y algo parecido en los hombres. Con un ataque de histeria gritó para todos:

-A ver a que horas piensan ponerse a trabajar!-

De inmediato regresaron a sus quehaceres, el señorito ordenaba cuando la Señora de la casa no estaba. Volvieron a lo que hacían, como planchar la ropa, lavar los platos, regar el jardín… etcétera. Para cada tarea hay alguien que se ocupa.

-No seas así Hayato-kun, ellos solo esperaban a que les dijeras qué hacer-

Según ella era eso. Debieron ser imaginaciones suyas las risitas y lo demás.

Regresando a la realidad, condujo a su niñera hasta el cuarto de los visitantes, el cuarto donde esta se hospedaría.

Quedaba cerca de su propio cuarto, a unas puertas de distancia. Al llegar, la dejo sola para que pudiera instalarse. Apenas noto cuando se fue, ya que estaba maravillada por todo el espacio que tendría para si misma.

Para empezar, coloco todo su equipaje en el suelo de madera pintada en blanco. Había una cama grande contra la pared, un ropero barnizado, una mesa baja de vidrio en el centro y arriba tenía una bola de adorno, esas que tienen nieve y un arbolito de navidad dentro.

Saco su ropa y la clasifico nuevamente según la capacidad del ropero.

Luego, saco todos los muñequitos que trajo y comenzó a adornar la cama. En la cabecera iban los conejitos junto a los osos de felpa. En el borde que quedaba contra la pared, puso los gatos y cachorritos.

Contemplando el resultado final que incluía mas de 30 peluches de distintos tamaños, tomo al ultimo de todos, su favorito.

-Natsu- antes de colocarlo junto a la almohada, le dio un abrazo que podría decirse, ahorco al pobre león felpudo.

Se sentó en la cama para probar que tan suave y cómoda era pero sintió un bultito que se movía entre las sabanas.

-Eh?- que raro, recién no había nada. No, estaba más que segura, no había nada… entonces que era lo que se movía bajo ella

Salto de repente creyendo que tal vez podría ser un bicho gigante de esos que solo salen en pelis o el coco, bueno, aunque fuera mayor todavía le tenía algo de miedo.

Vio que la cosa se revolvía inquieta.

Cada vez más y más.

Que demonios era lo que estaba debajo de las sábanas?

Tendría que decírselo a Hayato. Con los pies rígidos para no atraer la atención del coco (según Tsuna) salió hasta donde no se escucharían sus pasos desesperados y largo a la carrera.

Sabía bien donde esta la habitación del platinado…

-HAYATO-KUN!- pero en momentos de desesperación no se acordaba donde.

Daba vueltas y vueltas gritando su nombre por el pasillo, llamando la atención de cada empleado/a que pasaba. Se reunieron a su alrededor mientras pensaban _Qué le sucede a la niñera? _O _Otra niñera demente… ¬_¬ _

No lograban calmarla, tampoco lo lograrían ya que su supuesto miedo al coco era más grande de lo que recordaba.

Hasta que Hayato apareció con el cabello húmedo en clara señal de que tomo una ducha, sin camiseta y solo con sus pantalones ajustados de un tono negro, Tsuna pudo calmarse.

En verdad se desmayó con un sonrojo muy intenso. Hayato sin camiseta era letal para la peli castaña.

Ordenó con reiteración que volvieran a sus tareas, que el se encargaría de la Tsuna desmayada y el coco ese que estaba allá.

La cargo a su espalda y notó lo liviana que era.

_Tendría que comer más_

Caminando de regreso a la habitación, escuchó el posible sonido de la criatura.

Sonaba a un ronroneo. Pero, como es posible si no hay gatos en la casa.

Entro a toda velocidad y vio lo que no quería ver…

-Miau!-

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal estuvo el capi? No sé, seguro que estaran pensando <strong>_quedo raro o tardaste mucho _**pero al menos a mi me gusto. **

**Habrán adivinado de que gato se trata, es alguien que adoro =D **

**Si desean la aparición de cualquier otro personaje FEM! o MALE! solo pidanmelo y trataré de agregarlo en la historia. **

**Gracias por leer hasta el final!**

**Good Bye **;)


End file.
